


【鸣佐】琉璃色

by gurenchengsan412



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe Angst he
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurenchengsan412/pseuds/gurenchengsan412
Summary: 恐惧如同阴翳笼罩在他的心头，有一种想要逃跑的冲动在脑内横冲直撞，但他能逃去哪里呢？他原本的生活早就与佐助产生了千丝万缕的联系，他安排的每一个未来里都有佐助的影子，这一切都被这个夜晚所打破了，就像摔碎的琉璃一样，在光的照射下最后展现它最耀眼的光芒，然后在那一瞬间，牵带着一切的美好，在那一瞬间粉碎，粉碎，美好在那一刻成为了悲哀的陪葬。
Relationships: uzimaki naruto/uchiha sasuke
Kudos: 3





	【鸣佐】琉璃色

**Author's Note:**

> /内含强制爱 可能引起不适  
> /内含色情描写，直接性描写  
> /ooc  
> /现代校园paro 竹马竹马  
> ***脑洞源自2019年末，于2020年初开了文档慢慢吞吞搞了一年，2021年初再次回顾（......）。写文的时间非 常 分 散，各个方面来说可能都会不是很连贯。  
> ***可能含微量鼬佐，比较隐晦，只存在于回忆当中，且基本上是兄弟关系【各位看官根据自己的喜好来理解就好了，就算忽略这条线也没什么太大的关系（点头）】且，现在进行时与结局都是鸣佐。

鸣人感觉自己做了一个很真实的梦。

梦里他推开了一扇门，雾气氤氲，温热的白雾扑到他的脸上，暖洋洋的。隐隐约约，雾中有一个挺拔的身影，雾散开了一点，露出那个人的后背，以及如同凝脂一般的肌肤，精致的蝴蝶骨上流淌着细小的水滴。那人慢慢转过身来，一双黑色的眸子仿佛有无限星光潋滟，唤了一声：鸣人。

好熟悉的声音。鸣人瞪大眼睛看了看，眼前的少年一头黑发，长长的鬓角遮住了耳朵，一双杏眼深邃得如同没有星星的夜空，鼻梁挺拔，双唇轻轻合拢。这正是同自己一块长大的竹马，宇智波佐助。

佐助光着身子，水滴流淌过他白净的身躯，一双眼里好似有几分羞涩。好一副美人出浴图。

是做春梦了吗？一看到这样的佐助，鸣人脑子里就乱成了一团糊。这个拜访过他梦境多次的情人在鸣人脑子还没转过弯儿来的时候就已经披好了浴巾，并且拿着一碗颜色不妙的汤要喂给他吃。鸣人尝试动了动手指，发现没办法动弹，好似被定住了一样不属于自己。

竹马的声音在梦中显得空洞而梦幻，在鸣人的角度来看充满了诱惑。他看见佐助诱人的双唇一闭一合，缥缈的声音传来：“鸣人……把这喝了……”

“这是什么？”鸣人对于这来历不明的东西多多少少有些抗拒，他有些恼这梦该死的兀长，他想直奔主题，像以往一般将黑发的少年钳在身下狠狠操干，听他浪叫，然后在极致的快感中将滚烫的精液尽数射入那磨人的小穴——这很叫他匪夷所思，对自己最好的朋友的无下限性幻想，叫他每次醒来都无地自容却又会偷偷去回想梦中的细节，对着现实中竹马白净的脸蛋与整洁的衣着，工整的作业本还有干净的声音，就会有一种无地自容的羞赧。

绝对不能被发现了，这种不三不四的感情。

于是这样的梦更加严本加利地一次次在深夜中折磨着鸣人的心灵。越是不愿意去触碰那份藏在心底的感情，就越是渴求。鸣人总是带着一种无名的业火去解决梦中那个诱惑的少年，他在黑发少年高洁如象牙塔的脖颈上留下吻痕，粗暴的动作在少年身上留下青青紫紫的一串痕迹，无不彰显着他干的好事，漩涡鸣人见不得人的好事。

然而现实当中的佐助，却永远都是纯洁得像是能够闪出光辉一般，白衬衫上还残余着阳光的味道，以及他身上散发出来的使人宁静的体香。梦中的污浊全然不见，他犹如夜空中悬挂的月弯，静谧而纯洁，又有一种高高在上的感觉，清冷而孤傲。

怎么都不可能被按在身下当做泄欲的工具的啊。第一次思考到这一点的鸣人用双手捂住了自己的脸，没办法集中注意去听讲。

“醒酒汤。”

鸣人听见佐助闷闷不乐地说，“快喝了它，刚刚不是你一直嚷嚷着头晕吗？”

鸣人皱着眉头有些孩子气的抗拒，他沉默了一会儿，心里打出来一个坏主意。

“你喂我，我就吃。”

宇智波佐助挑挑眉，愣在一边好像在思考什么，随后便坐到了鸣人旁边，舀起一勺就着碗沿蹭了蹭就要喂到鸣人嘴边。

“不是这种。”鸣人摇了摇头。

“是那种，佐助含在嘴里然后喂我的那种啊我说——”

“哈？”佐助一听，眼睛瞪得通圆，脸红得跟番茄似的，倒也能同醒酒汤的颜色赛上一赛。他干咳了几声，整理了一下心情，开口道：

“鸣人，你清醒吗？”佐助用微凉的手碰了碰鸣人有些烫手的脸，咽了口唾沫，“你仔细看看，我是谁？”

佐助扬起的脸颊微微泛红，眼里是一湾子夜中寂静的荷塘，黑色的发丝服服帖帖得贴在佐助白嫩的脸颊上，这一副端正的五官姑娘们不小心瞥一眼都看得小鹿乱撞，就连鸣人看了也有些吃不消，帅气的竹马，宇智波佐助，他的梦中情人，他哪能不记得呢？

“佐——助啊我说，宇，智，波，佐，助~为什么要问这种奇怪的问题？”

鸣人老实不客气，手拨开佐助身上薄薄的浴衣就开始乱摸，他总觉得佐助身上有一股酒味儿，但佐助的神色却看起来很清醒，殊不知这股酒味的来源不是佐助，而是他本人。

“哎呀，你喝酒了？”鸣人呼出的带着酒味的热气熏着佐助半边脸颊。

“……”

佐助垂下眼睑，眼神暗了暗，折腾了几下也就没有继续反抗任鸣人的手到处乱摸。

他抿了一口醒酒汤，捏着鸣人的下巴就凑了上去。鸣人乖乖地张开嘴含住佐助柔软的双唇，一边拥着佐助，唇齿相交，软糯的小舌贴着小舌，醒酒汤细细地流连在唇齿之间，被鸣人吞下。

佐助有些害怕地想要分开，但是怕嘴里的汤流出来于是只能硬着头皮去回应鸣人的侵入。鸣人肆意地在佐助口腔内掠夺着，不仅仅是味道古怪又酸又辣的醒酒汤，还有佐助口内的津液。

被牙齿磕到了，吻技太不熟练了啊小佐助。鸣人意犹未尽地舔了舔被佐助咬到的嘴唇。

“哈……”一波终了，佐助推开鸣人擦了擦嘴角，羞涩得不知道要把目光往哪里放。鸣人的目光随着佐助而游离着，只觉得佐助更好看了，越看越喜欢，想要得紧。

再来一次。佐助一鼓作气继续往嘴里灌了一口汤，要继续凑上去的时候鸣人突然抓住了他亲吻起来，佐助一惊，有几滴汤沿着嘴角滑落，但剩余的被鸣人堵在了两人的嘴间。

鸣人的头一直都很混乱，他只觉得这比平时的梦还要真实，细节，佐助的唇比以往梦到过的任何亲吻都要来得软而甜蜜。他不愿舍弃美好的时间，不禁加重了吻的力道。

“呜……”佐助轻皱秀眉，喉间发出细小的呜咽。鸣人恋恋不舍地舔着他的唇离开，眼里的炽热让他感到烈火焚身。

“再来一次。”佐助轻轻地说。也许是从内心深处隐隐犯怵。他犹豫着继续就着刚才的动作喝了一口汤，可这次鸣人却无心再去做缠绵的调情，粗暴地拽着佐助把他和自己拉到了床上，强迫佐助坐在自己的腿上。

还没搞清楚状况的佐助瞪大了双眼，双手顺势搭在鸣人的肩上推搡，不得已匆匆将汤咽下，轻喘了一口气，皱着眉对上鸣人的眼睛，埋怨道：“突然间的做什么？”

鸣人失去了回答的能力，他三下五除二褪去佐助的浴袍，也不顾佐助皱起的眉头——他老是这样，鸣人对此算不上讨厌甚至还有些喜欢，既然清醒的时候总是不给好脸色看，那就干脆将他操干到失神看他那发红的眼角和那一汪满是情欲的黑色眸子。于是佐助略微的不满并没有起到什么威慑作用，反之甚至令鸣人更加兴奋了，对着佐助精致的锁骨就是一顿啃咬。

“痛……”佐助吃痛地闭上了一只眼。他伸手去摇鸣人，“吊车尾的，你做什么！放开我...！”

然而鸣人并没有所动容，他也不遮掩，一路从佐助腰间摸到了臀部，用力揉捏着一团柔软的臀肉，臀肉从他的指缝之间暴露出来，被过于纵欲的动作揉得不成样子。

“等等，鸣人……”佐助急喘了一下，转过身就要去抓鸣人那只作恶的手，“哈啊……白痴，你在揉什么奇怪的地方！……”

鸣人另一只手抚过佐助透红的脸颊，撩拨发尾，转到后颈揉捏着，随后一路沿着脊柱向下试探，指尖划过佐助敏感的背部，惹得佐助一个激灵。

鸣人将手探到佐助的跨间，覆上佐助半挺的性器，圈紧了上下撸动起来。佐助闷哼几声，明明喝醉的是鸣人，自己的脑子却也晕晕的。脑中回忆起与鸣人一同长大的往事，即便多次同床睡过，但现在这个程度上的坦诚相对带来的刺激还是过大，佐助一时间竟没有做出拒绝的反应。

是怎么发展到这样的程度的？

佐助大脑放空，歪着头眼神失去了聚焦。他被鸣人压在身下又是啃咬又是亲吻。鸣人的动作根本算不上温柔甚至完全没有考虑到佐助的感受，可就是在这样诡异的气氛下，佐助以一个绝佳诱人的表情交代在了鸣人毫无章法的套弄之下。火热的喘息之间，白皙的皮肤漫上一层诱人的粉红。

是喜欢吗？是爱吗？可是他告诉我我们只是朋友，是兄弟，但又，他又为什么要对我做这样的事情？为什么又是这样......为什么要这么做......

佐助难过且羞耻地想着，刚回过神来就发现他的双腿被鸣人强硬撑开，隐蔽的穴口毫无遮掩地被大开着显露在鸣人的眼前。那里本就不是用来承欢的地方，他却看见鸣人的眼神沉沦在自己的身体上，狂热而满斥着的欲望也不加掩饰地施加在自己的身上。来自心底的恐惧逐渐蔓延至全身，曾经好不容易摆脱的痛苦又即将到临，让佐助的小脸瞬间变得煞白。

“对你来说，我到底是什么啊...！”佐助红着眼眶，冲着鸣人低声吼着，脸上残余着高潮后的粉红，“你要对我做什么，这是朋友间应该做的吗......！？”他神色恍惚，明知故问，好似冲着鸣人却像另有所指。

鸣人的手指沾着佐助射出的精液往小口中捅去，手指一下就被紧致的穴肉包裹地紧紧的，那里久未被开拓，开拓起来如同第一次那样干涩地叫鸣人难以动作。

又是这样。佐助干脆闭上了眼睛，双腿夹在鸣人精瘦的腰间并不拢。

鸣人突然间恍惚了一下。

你看，佐助连梦里都在问你呢，到底是什么呢？这是正常朋友间可以长期存在的难以抹去的幻想吗？手指难以进入，被夹得好紧，一阵烦躁突然冲进鸣人的头脑。他抽出手指，捧着佐助的屁股就低下头去，舌尖从会阴一直滑到干涩到根本没办法下一步动作的小穴。

一切都在向沉浸在梦中的鸣人发出警告，但他已经陷得太深，他已经无法全身而退了。

鸣人伸出舌头润湿着穴口，温热的吐息喷打在佐助的下身，引起身下人的颤抖。他并不去理会身下人的质问，他也想知道，佐助对于他到底是什么样的存在。

也许是......南贺川带着极致孤独色彩的夕阳吧。

鸣人掰开佐助的臀瓣不断地吮吸着穴口，原本淡淡的粉色被吮得晶莹透亮。他伸出舌头往里面戳刺，额头上突然传来一阵巨大的阻力：是佐助的手。

“你给我......适可而止吧。”

抬头望去，佐助眼里蓄满着泪水，两颊通红着，刚刚还被自己蹂躏的两片鲜红的唇一开一合的，用着全身的力气推开鸣人，是在拒绝。

“你不清醒。”佐助抓起一边的浴巾往自己身上一披，随后有像是害怕一样紧了紧。

佐助说我不清醒是什么意思？拒绝对吧，拒绝。

拒绝。佐助的眼神好奇怪啊，好像还有悲哀，很浓重，绝对没有办法忽视，为什么？

好像有哪里搞错了吧，没办法去思考了啊我说......

身体每一刻每一秒在叫嚣着想要占有佐助！！

无论大脑如何去思考，都没办法得到一个准确的答案，理性已经不存在了。

想要佐助。

想要占用佐助。

要得到佐助。

佐助，只是佐助，只有佐助。

将佐助...整个......都想要......

他欺身压了上去，身体像海浪一样将佐助卷入被褥的深海，佐助徒然伸在半空中的小臂与小腿晃动着却没有办法逃离深海窒息般的吞噬。血液渗出，异样的疼痛差点没令佐助昏死过去，他的颈窝里是发小炙热的喘息，是深海的火山爆发。他闭上眼，耳畔是海洋的怒号，是床笫间剧烈的地震，还有自己可笑的呻吟，全身骨架都在震颤的声音，肉体与肉体粗暴直接的结合，却让他找到了一种熟悉的感觉。

鸣人好像听见佐助在哭，他从来没见过那样子的佐助，从来没有。

-

于梦境中醒来，只觉得头昏欲裂。肌疲惫的酸痛与一同席卷而来的失落也一起到来，叫鸣人连睁开眼睛这样的动作都不想做，他烦躁地在床上翻着身，想要驱赶身体上的不适，最好再把脑子抠出来用洗涤液洗上它个千百次。

令他猛然惊醒的不是浑身赤裸，也不是今天的计划，而是触碰到了另一个人的身体，以及慢慢涌起的记忆。他猛地睁开眼，往右边一看，佐助瑟缩在床的一边，双臂紧紧地抱着遮盖住下半身的被子，只给鸣人留下一个脆弱的脊背，以及两条搭在一起的脆弱的小腿。他腰间与肩胛骨散落着淤青与指印的痕迹，一看就知道是出于粗暴情事的手笔。

昨晚喝了酒的是自己，把自己拖到这里的是佐助，那之后呢？

哈哈，开玩笑的吧。

鸣人扯了扯嘴角，一联想到昨晚的“梦境”，他却又怎么也笑不出来了，有什么扼住了他的脖颈，冰冷地让他浑身发抖，又那么坚硬而脆弱，就像佐助的手一样，掐得更紧了，像地狱的藤蔓，一点一点从脖子上缠住，再一点一点收紧。他感觉自己快不能呼吸了，突然意识到食道的一阵蠕动后他能做的也只是撑到床边，他的胃里本就空空如也，他干呕着，却只能呕出酸臭的胃酸，呼吸急促，抓着床单的手不自觉地揪得很紧很紧。

恐惧如同阴翳笼罩在他的心头，有一种想要逃跑的冲动在脑内横冲直撞，但他能逃去哪里呢？他原本的生活早就与佐助产生了千丝万缕的联系，他安排的每一个未来里都有佐助的影子，这一切都被这个夜晚所打破了，就像摔碎的琉璃一样，在光的照射下最后展现它最耀眼的光芒，然后在那一瞬间，牵带着一切的美好，在那一瞬间粉碎，粉碎，美好在那一刻成为了悲哀的陪葬。

他回头看着愈加缩成一团的佐助动了动，看起来好像很冷。

他亲手毁了他最爱的少年。

他也不知道他是怀着怎样的心理，想要触碰佐助的渴望没有因为荒诞的强暴而减弱，而是更加无法忽视，在逐渐变得强烈到无法忽视，他禽兽的内心甚至想就这样翻过佐助破罐子破摔抱着他一直操到个天荒地老，然后一起去死。当他的指尖触碰到佐助灼烧的肌肤上时，他感受到佐助剧烈的颤抖，口中还呓语着什么，他凑近去听，他觉得自己病了。

他蠕动了一下嘴唇。

他有点想哭。

那可是，他最好的，朋友......最爱的，竹马。

他说，......，好痛，求你，不要。

说着，佐助的眉头又皱到了一起，表情极痛苦，将本就瑟缩着的身体蜷得更紧，然后放松，他的睫毛一颤一颤的，双眼紧闭，像是陷入了一种梦魇。

感受到佐助不正常体温的鸣人当即几乎是滚下了床，动作笨拙地拾起扔在地上皱巴巴的T恤随便往身上一套，然后跪到床的另一边，像是即将发出悲鸣的可怜小兽一般注视着佐助泛着不自然潮红的脸，用做错了事那样的愧疚接近佐助，手虚虚地圈住佐助后脑的头发，小心翼翼地以额相碰，意料之中的高温顺着皮肉一直烧到他的心里，一时间他就像被点燃了一般的发慌，他去找手机，却被地上乱七八糟的东西绊了摔了个四仰八叉，发出一串极大的噪音。

佐助恢复了一些意识。他试图翻身，却牵动到了伤口，他吃痛地闷哼一声，却又因为自己的存在而吓出了一身冷汗，硬生生憋着疼痛想要起身，被恍惚的意识所牵制，身体却无法吃得消他的动作，眼看着要摔下床，鸣人赶紧冲了过去，由着自己的背部撞击在床头柜也要扶住佐助倒下的身体。两人一起摔在地上，佐助没有力气起身，只能趴在鸣人身上，他的脸对着鸣人的胸部，较体温而言的微凉感觉使他放纵自己埋在鸣人胸前，脑子里全是昏昏沉沉的映像，鸣人仿佛不是这一切的罪魁祸首，而是此刻唯一的依靠。

“佐助......”

没等他开口，佐助在他胸前吃力地喘着气，鸣人知趣地闭上了嘴，并且忍着撞击的疼痛用一只手鬼使神差地抱紧了佐助，身上人异样的体温此刻让他难缓心急火燎。

旅馆没有体温计。

他想问佐助还好吗，在出口前咽了回去，都这幅样子了，能好吗？

他想检查佐助身上的伤，却没有这个勇气。不是胆小，不是懦弱，是愧疚。

鸣人额间沁出细汗，好在他瞥见，佐助的手机就在自己手边不远处。

他一把抓过手机就拨打了120。

-

鸣人上了个厕所回来，仅仅只是离开了佐助那么一会会儿，回过头来，病床上空无一人，连一丝余温都没有留下，鸣人直接飞奔出了普通病房，左右环顾着走廊的过道，早没有了佐助的身影。

佐助还没吃饭呢。

鸣人心里酸酸的，手里还提着自己去上厕所顺手买回来的食物。此刻它已灰暗，留着余温却已经黯淡，失去了存在的意义。

前台去问，说是刚办完手续离开了。

一种恐惧瞬间蔓延上了鸣人的心头，宛若被冷水当头浇下。心脏突然被猛地揪住，被无数根细针反反复复地扎穿。

“你们怎么能让他一个人离开呢？他的情况......！”

没有用的。

鸣人争执到一半，转过身就大步流星地走了，知道只有靠自己能够找到佐助。

他顺着走廊一路顾盼。楼梯间。配药室。门诊......

没有。没有。没有......

一直到他跑出医院的大门，在周边狂奔。

鸣人焦急地拨佐助的号码，已关机。

冰冷的电子音，狠狠嘲讽他的无助。

夜色在流转，城市那么大，容不得一颗焦急的心。

他朝着旅馆的方向一路奔跑，心想可一定要找到佐助啊，佐助......

他无法想象没有佐助的未来，即便这是由他亲手毁掉的。

他想的不是要怎么和长辈交代，想的不是明天重要的行程，想到的只是他会因为自己的失误而永远失去佐助，想到的是佐助现在发着低烧，拖着疲惫不堪的身躯，胃里空空，随时可能会晕倒，虚弱的他不知道会遭遇怎样的危险。

......佐助会饿着的，佐助，佐助......

漩涡鸣人，你是不是把自己想得太重要了一点，没有你佐助就不会进食吗？他会饿死自己吗？他什么时候变得这么脆弱了？不是你干的好事吗？他如果想和你待在一块还会一个人离开吗？你未免也太自信了吧。在昨晚你强奸他的时候你有这么替他考虑过吗？你有考虑他的感受吗？你只顾着自己，还要装好人，变态又恶心。他的内心这样抽痛着批评他的自我感动。

鸣人拖着逐渐变得沉重的步伐，渐渐地慢了下来，到最后变成了几乎是在蠕动。

手里提着的那碗馄饨此时就像是看笑话一样嘲讽他的所作所为。

吹了。

一切都吹了。

他像个可笑的失败者，挽留的姿态丑陋至极。他追悔莫及，却搞不懂到底是哪里出了差错。一切都那么突然。可是，真的是突然吗？

如若不是被他否认的一定会到来的那份感情。

如若不是他的反复压抑与否认，如若不是他的认知产生了差错，如若他能够正确地面对这份正常的感情，又怎会酿成此祸，怎会为他们的未来埋此祸根？

可惜没有如若。

越是压抑，就越是扭曲。他对佐助的爱已经被扭曲了，是他不承认的爱，是他所谓的兄弟爱，其实他知道这份爱早就被融进了他的生命之中，只是他不愿去面对这份看似强加在佐助身上的欲望，结果却那么地令人唏嘘。然而当他意识到这种必然性之后，却已经造成了难以挽回的局面。

他奔上一座桥。公路上车流不息，路灯映照在宽大河面上，光点自不量力地扑进黑暗，随着冰冷的河水颠簸却永不熄灭。

鸣人走着，看见对面有个人，靠在桥边吹风。

他的第一个反应就是佐助。

宇智波佐助。

他不惜翻过公路的栅栏朝着那个方向狂奔，以至于他的视线都变得模糊起来。汽车的鸣笛也变得不清晰起来，因他突然的疯狂举动，四五辆汽车都急刹了下来，摇开车窗就是一顿骂，可惜鸣人都已经听不见了，他的视野里只有那个趴在桥上吹风的少年。他跨过最后一步，踏上人行道，喊道：“佐助——！”

那个人回过头，听见他的声音时，眼眸在诧异中闪闪发光，路灯全被映射为星光。

怨念，愤怒，完全没有，剩下的只有惺惺相惜。

鸣人贪恋地抱着佐助，紧紧地，将佐助揽在怀里，冰冷的液体滴落在佐助的颈窝。

傻瓜。

鸣人听见佐助这样骂道，破涕为笑。

你怎么能就这么离开医院，一个人走那么多路？你的伤......

你倒是很操心我？佐助被鸣人紧紧抱在怀里，稍微歪了歪头，睨视着鸣人。

这是关心。

你凭什么关心我？朋友？我......

鸣人没让佐助往下说，因为下一秒他就吻住了佐助有些干涩的唇。

佐助没有拒绝，就像昨晚面对鸣人的施暴没有反抗一样，让鸣人感到愉悦却不真实。

一开始佐助的动作很僵硬，但是很快，鸣人就能感受到佐助生涩的回应。他偷偷睁眼去观察佐助的表情，发现佐助半眯着眼，在发觉他的目光时两个人的脸都在瞬间红了。

然而下一秒佐助推开了他，笑着问他，好玩吗？

鸣人很少见到佐助笑，他的心脏几乎是漏了一拍。可是鸣人拉住了佐助的手，认真地看着他的眼睛，说，佐助，我不是在玩。

那你是认真的咯？

佐助的表情与这个反问句让鸣人感觉自己说的话很轻佻。

......对不起，佐助。但是......

他自知理亏，却不知道这句对不起到底有什么用，难道能够让佐助受的伤恢复如初吗？能够修补他们之间感情的裂缝吗？

自从他和佐助在床上滚作一团的那一刻起就没法回头了。

佐助低着头看着鸣人捧着自己的手，没说话，沉默良久，他又抬起头，眼里笑盈盈的，对鸣人说，你应该感谢我的手机。

你的手机关机了，我怎么打都打不通，你知道那个时候我有多着急吗......！

有多着急？

着急到......着急到脑子里什么都没有了...着急到看不到你的每一秒都心慌...着急到双腿一阵一阵地发软...呼吸都不顺畅......

鸣人脸红着说了一大堆，他满头大汗，手里还捧着佐助从容的手，面对着平静的佐助，他觉得自己动情来得猛烈，要有多不堪就有多不堪，可他偏偏甘得不堪也想让佐助知道自己的的感情......

你应该......佐助垂着眼帘，轻轻地开口。

庆幸我的手机，它没电了。

不然我就不会祈祷：

鸣人啊，鸣人啊，快找到我吧。

鸣人抬头看着佐助，对上那双此刻温润的美丽眼眸，只想永远溺死在佐助的眼里，与佐助融为一体。佐助这番话是接受他了的意思吗？他看着佐助纯洁如以往的眼眸，却又不合时宜地想起昨晚的疯狂，罪恶感蔓延至他的四肢百骸，以至于他快要就这样愧疚得死掉。

他好想说对不起。

可是他知道这没用。听起来就像是想要将错误与自己撇清关系一样，可他不是，他......他是真的，爱着佐助......一旦这么说了，爱这个字就无法出口。对不起，我爱你，听起来真的很够蠢。

我找到你了，佐助，我找到你了......

鸣人磕磕巴巴地说着。

饿了吧，佐助，我给你去买吃的了。

他强挤出一个笑脸，示意佐助坐下吃。

佐助乖顺地坐在了边缘的石阶上，背靠着桥沿。鸣人小心翼翼地打开塑料的碗盖，庆幸虽然因为洒了点油汁，面皮还坨坨了，但至少还是温的。他用勺子舀起一只，凑到嘴边吹了吹，然后凑到佐助嘴边。

佐助好笑地看着塑料小勺里盛着的馄饨，说：都快烂了。

鸣人陷入一丝窘迫，还没等他想好怎么回话，佐助就低下头将那只馄饨吃了下去。

发什么呆呢？我现在好饿。

于是鸣人回过神来，重复着喂食的动作，一直到佐助将那碗坨坨的馄饨全部吃完。他看着佐助舔了舔嘴角，忍不住用拇指帮他刮去嘴边的食物残渣。佐助看着一直蹲在地上的鸣人，说，昨天我喂你，今天你喂我，我们算扯平了。

鸣人的表情木讷，好似还在回忆昨天是怎么回事。被佐助看穿，他只说了三个字。

醒酒汤。

喔，鸣人记起来了，这一记起来可要把他整张脸都烧红了。

我可不像某些人，浪费但是贪心。

末了，佐助又补了一句。

看着佐助这么轻描淡写地说出那场奸淫的开端，鸣人就像是吃下了一整块酸柠檬一样。

脸色这么难看啊，那你记得多少呢？

鸣人想说，大概是全部，但他却难以开口。

佐助叹了口气，说，没什么，不用担心，法定年龄上，我好歹也是成年人了，这件事我不会和别人说。

鸣人不知道该说什么好，期期艾艾了半天，只道，佐助，你痛吗？

痛，从医院走到这里的每一步都很痛。

鸣人心疼地皱紧了眉头，他知道佐助从小就怕痛，可他从来不说，他只能看着，只能从他的伤口与坚毅的眼神中读懂他的痛。他知道为什么佐助不喊痛，因为他理解他，他的好强，他的韧性以及，他的自尊。

那你为什么不......鸣人闭上眼垂下头又抬起，话被佐助打断：

我们明天还要一起坐高铁去木叶，要一起收拾出租屋，要一起去大学报到......我不想因为这件事情而耽误行程。而且——

不论身在何处，痛都能够让我想起被爱的感觉。

佐助注视着鸣人湛蓝的眼睛，认真地说。

鸣人倒吸一口凉气，嘴巴像被废物搪塞了起来一样，哪怕是张开嘴就会倾泻出不该倾泻的东西，只能紧紧地抿起。

佐助自嘲地笑着偏转过了头，眼神悲戚得鸣人觉得他可能下一秒就会落泪。

他颤抖着自己的手，稍稍直起身，用带汗的双手拥住伶仃坐在桥沿的佐助，环着，抱着，低眉错过佐助的眼神，垂下眼睑，将头埋在佐助的颈窝，像一只受伤的小兽一样用低沉且伤悲的声音说：

佐助，你知道吗，你痛我也痛。

他想说的其实是，佐助，我爱你，不想让你再经历痛苦了。

佐助回拥住鸣人，放空身心注视着漆黑一片的天空，却想起小时候与哥哥露宿时的星河万里，只觉得这一天过得好漫长，好漫长。

-

鸣人始终还是没有对佐助说出“爱”这个字，尽管他早已承认他爱着佐助。可他却尽了成为情人，甚至是伴侣的职责。

一切都变了，一切却又像没有变。鸣人恍惚意识到，原来他们的从前，就已经靠得那么近了，只是他的迟钝与执着蒙住了他的双眼。

可自他那晚借着酒精与梦境与佐助发生了并不算愉快的关系后来到木叶的这几天，即便他们挤在同一间窄小的出租屋，睡在同一张床上，也不敢再捅破这层薄纱，尽管枕边人依旧光临他的梦境。

其实鸣人还是庆幸的，如若他们有足够多的的钱租得起有多房间的公寓，也许关系还会更加尴尬。即便佐助并没有刻意地冷落他，甚至将关心与照顾体现在很多细枝末节的地方。

因为鸣人是真的没有料理这方面的天赋，而不习惯吃外卖的佐助就自然而然地承担起了下厨的任务，再加上他极强的学习能力，即便是第一次接触油烟，也将菜肴做了个七七八八，让鸣人这个因为父母过于恩爱被放养以外卖为生的少年哇哇乱叫了半天，然后心甘情愿地去刷碗。

鸣人感觉佐助在同居后真的很有长兄的腔调，让他想起了佐助的兄长——宇智波鼬。

有一天，他问佐助，以前在家里的时候，鼬大哥是不是也是这样照顾你的？

佐助神色恍惚了一下，说了句，都是以前的事了，提他做什么？我都忘记了。

诶——连亲哥哥的事都能忘记吗？我记得那个时候鼬大哥可是最宠你的了！我小时候就羡慕你有这——么好的哥哥！真是绝情啊小佐助，那你哪天会不会也把我忘记啊？

佐助一掌挡住鸣人靠近的脸，仍然面无表情地说：等哪天你离开我的视线再说吧。

诶！——不行啊佐助......鸣人欲哭无泪。

不过......佐助像是陷入了回忆，我觉得，比起我，他的话，只有过之。

开玩笑，别说炊火了，连家务都没干过。他闭着眼睛心里默默想道，嘴角微微勾起，汗。

不过你最好不要羡慕我，也不要期待我像他照顾我一样照顾你，否则你一定会后悔。佐助狡黠地躲开了鸣人的猛扑，转而去挠他的痒痒，让鸣人笑得忘记自己刚才在说什么。闹着闹着，鸣人感觉有点不妙，他赶紧向佐助求饶，说，佐助佐助，我认输了，我玩不过你......

可不等佐助从沙发上下去，他的小兄弟已经昂起了头，把宽大的深蓝色短裤撑起一个小帐篷来。

鸣人单手捂脸，赶紧跳起来把佐助推开，他怕他再不做点什么局面就不可挽回了，一边心想这简直是糟糕透了。

佐助见状，挑了挑眉毛。

怎么？

上...上个厕所......说完，鸣人便冲进了卫生间。不一会儿就传来了淋浴的哗哗声。

佐助看着鸣人的背影掩住偷笑，然后离开了沙发，心里盘算着今天试试味增拉面。

晚上的时候，鸣人有点紧张，却不敢在床上翻动发出太大的动作，怕打扰按时作息的佐助休憩。

他在床上发着呆，盘算着，要怎样对佐助说出爱这个字。

就在这时，佐助无声无息地靠近了鸣人，伸手抓住了鸣人的小兄弟。

鸣人吓得一激灵，差点叫出声来，被佐助用手捂住了嘴，一边凑到他耳边一边打开了床头的灯骂道：

是我，白痴！

鸣人心里委屈地想，我就是知道是你才吓的！

他可怜巴巴地眨巴着眼睛，心里却腾得升起了一股浓郁的爱欲。

佐佐佐佐助......你这是？

你不喜欢？

佐助索性掀开了薄被，翻身跨坐到了鸣人的身上，不知何时他的身上只剩下了一条黑色的内裤。借着床头灯昏暗的光线，佐助饱满且诱惑的肉体就这样暴露在鸣人的眼前，精致的面容，姣好的身材上覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，再往下，是被内裤包裹住的阴部，绷紧敞开的大腿，腿根处细嫩的肌肤，以及令人遐想的......

......

鸣人没法说谎，他鼻子里留出的红色液体与高高翘起的小兄弟替他回答了佐助的问题。

超级无敌大白痴。佐助粗暴地用纸巾塞进鸣人的鼻孔里，然后用灵活的舌尖卷着鸣人嘴唇上的鲜血用力地吻了下去。佐助的动作使鸣人感觉嘴唇处尖锐的疼痛，好像又被咬出血了，他不禁想起他与佐助不算愉快的“第一次”时佐助也是这样用牙齿磕碰到他的嘴唇，这个熟悉的痛楚让他感到不安但快乐，反正这个吻叫他兴奋，他万分享受着佐助难得的主动。

佐助很直接地撬开他的牙齿，直接深深地吻了下去，鸣人毫不示弱地按住了佐助的后脑回应了回去，将疯狂一股脑地释放，唇舌间发出难耐的喘息与舌与舌之间的共舞，火热而干渴，他感受到佐助粗暴动作里的焦急与欲望，就算是这点他也能够理解，因为这些也在他体内上演。

他们是一样的。

津液从他们的嘴角处滑落，他们深深地相吻，不停地变换着角度从不同角度进攻，贪婪地吮吸，一直到舌根发麻，呼吸都不再顺畅。他们的手也在对方的身体上放肆地游离着，将火种引到更广阔的地点。鸣人觉得佐助一定是想要烧死自己，而且他还成功了。

恋恋不舍地分开，两个人的眼神都迷离着。虽然鸣人大致猜出了佐助的意思，却还是不太敢动，只能等待着佐助的下一步动作。

口交，可以吗？这样的话比较快......

他听见佐助用清冷的声音这么问他。还是那么轻描淡写，却说出了不得了的词汇。

口口口口口口jiao......！？

干嘛这么大惊小怪？别告诉我你不会。上次对我做的我可是都记得清清楚楚，别给我扮猪吃老虎了这招不管用。

说着，佐助站了起来脱下身上唯一的遮羞布，赤条条地俯下身，用屁股对着鸣人的脸。同时扯下了鸣人的内裤，那肉棒立刻弹跳着耸立了起来，他的小嘴没有犹豫地包裹住了那根硬梆梆的，带着腥味的物什。

呃...啊......

鸣人还没来得及反应过来就被眼前的大屁股给遮挡住了视线，同时而来的还有下身酥麻的快感——那是佐助在给他嗦鸡巴。

嗯嗯......唔......

佐助努力地向下吞吃着鸣人的阴茎，同时他微微摇晃着的屁股也被一双有力的大手所抓住，随后便是股间湿腻的感触，被舔穴的快感也细细密密地发散着，前端也开始兴奋地翘起，让他感到阵阵腿软，脸颊泛红，忍不住从喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟。

于是佐助更加卖力地嗦着鸣人的鸡巴，一直将它含入到喉咙深处，逼出泪水来。他对着鸣人的鸡巴又是舔又是嗦地啧啧作响，伴随着鸣人扒开他的后穴用舌头伸进去戳刺，又是亲吻又是吮吸的，弄得佐助不停地晃动，前面的小肉棒也一颤一颤地吐出前液渴望被抚弄。

太舒服了。

鸣人实在忍不住，他挺起腰来往佐助口中冲刺了几下就泄了出来，弄得床板嘎吱响。佐助在他释放完后并没有直接起身，而是继续含着鸣人的性器，一边吞咽着鸣人的精液一边缓慢地抽出。末了，他还扶着鸣人的鸡巴又仔仔细细地舔了一遍，结果鸣人的鸡又硬得七七八八了。

在鸣人惊诧且敬佩的眼神下，佐助拉开了床头柜的抽屉变戏法般摸出一瓶润滑剂，对着鸣人敞开腿，以便于鸣人能够看清他的穴是怎样被开拓的。他先将润滑剂淋了一手，粘滑的液体有一些落在了鸣人的胸前，更多的是被佐助抹在了屁眼处，佐助三根手指一起动作，在被鸣人舔得一塌糊涂的穴口挤压扣弄着。

佐佐佐佐助......这样没关系吗......？鸣人用手捂着发烫的脸，既期待又纠结，那里的伤口可才刚刚痊愈啊。他本来并不打算进入佐助，想着拼拼刺刀也就满足了，可没想到佐助竟然连润滑剂都在不知不觉中准备好了，让他有些猝不及防。然心之所向，即便心里还是有点犹豫和挣扎也没有佐助的准许来得坚定。

...没关系，早就没事了。

佐助眼神黯了黯，这么说着，然后一根一根慢慢地将手指挤入穴内。每深入一点，撑开一点，佐助的喘息就越发的紊乱。一直到只要手指轻微一动就发出咕啾的水声方罢休，抽出手指时那穴肉还不舍地挽留着，三根手指从穴内带出很多黏黏滑滑的体液。细细密密的痒意从中泛出，渴望着更大的东西的进入。

鸣人...唔嗯......

佐助将手上的润滑剂又套弄在鸣人的阴茎上，随后找准了姿势，对着鸣人的肉棒一点一点地坐了下去。

肉刃破开湿润的甬道，佐助强忍着被破开的痛苦一直坐到最底下。这个时候鸣人的阴茎已经全被佐助所吞下，穴口被完全撑开。佐助尝试动了两下，却被鸣人的大肉棒轻易地顶到了前列腺而全身颤抖，缩着脚趾射精了。

嗯啊啊......

太舒服了。

佐助用五指搭在鸣人的小腹上拨弄开自己射出的精，鸣人的大肉棒还插在体内，每一次呼吸都能够摩擦到敏感带，佐助突然有些后悔用骑乘的姿势，因为他可悲地发现这样他几乎没办法自己动了，还没动几下就被操射了，丢脸死了。

见佐助愣在上面不停地发抖，体内火热地绞紧，交合处不断溢出透明的爱液，脸红到耳根的样子，鸣人的性欲急速地上窜，却不敢有什么大动作。他眼神躲闪，阴茎却不动声色地又涨大了几分，试探着问道：

佐助......要不算了吧...？

不......佐助额间沁出细汗，摇摇头。开玩笑，都做到这步了再叫停，也未免太不诚实了吧。

佐助的准许给鸣人带来了更大的胆量，连带着他的阴茎又涨大了几分。他暗骂一声，便控制不住地掐上佐助的腰开始了猛烈的撞击。

啊——哈嗯......呜啊嗯嗯......鸣人...太——

鸣人将佐助压倒在床上，抬起他的两条腿，掐着他的腿根就是一顿猛操，操得佐助眼里春水涟涟，涎水溢出嘴角，小穴里春水泛滥，摇着屁股给他操得更深。穴内的媚肉满是讨好地吮吸着鸣人的肉棒，让鸣人难以自制地在里头搅弄，他发现在他蹭过一个点的时候佐助会格外的敏感，连带着穴肉也更加热情地吮吸他的小兄弟。鸣人能够感受到佐助陡然拔高的呻吟以及抑制不住的颤抖，于是他全力向那个点进攻，佐助被操爽了，眼睛里直冒金星，只觉得鸣人的肉棒操进去实在是太爽了，爽得他一阵一阵的想射精。

嗯唔......鸣人、啊啊......噫呀！啊啊啊啊......

鸣人将佐助整个摁进床里，趴在他身上又是香又是吸的，床板都受不了颠簸发出抗议的声响。他舔去佐助眼角的泪水，然后吻上那两瓣红彤彤的嘴唇，用力地亲吻了起来。佐助只能够闭着眼睛承受着鸣人的热量，嘴边的呻吟像是被揉碎了一样的色情，更是叫鸣人觉得快要发疯。

他有一种将所有都交代给佐助的错觉。佐助的体内实在是致命的柔软，叫人一陷进去就就难以自控，像泥沼一样诱惑着鸣人用灵魂来做交换。他用肉刃在里面疯狂地抽插，每一寸的摩擦都带来不可言喻的快感，不同于不清醒时混沌的快意，让他沉沦在这份真实的快乐之中。

佐助，佐助是他的人......

佐助，佐助......鸣人粘人地蹭着佐助的颈窝，一遍又一遍地呼唤着佐助的名字，贪心地想把这一刻定格，把满溢的爱尽数诉说。佐助歪着头一遍一遍地应答他，同时承受情人的最后冲刺，一阵阵发昏的感觉冲上头脑，让他只能够缠紧鸣人的身体来，用拔高的呻吟来回应鸣人快速的撞击。

啊——嗯呃呃......啊啊......鸣人！

他高潮了，精液射了他自己和鸣人一身，意乱情迷地收紧缠在鸣人腰上的小腿，后穴更是一阵比一阵绞得紧。鸣人再也忍耐不住，想射在外面动作却慢了一拍，精液迸射进了甬道内，浇得穴壁又是一阵紧缩。

对对对对不起佐助...！！

鸣人赶紧撤了出来，佐助还在高潮的余韵之中合不拢腿，因为穴道太紧的缘故，精液不能很顺畅地流出来。鸣人羞涩地挠了挠头：没控制住...佐助你的里面真的太舒服了......我我我这就帮你弄出来......

去浴室吧......佐助扶着额头，气喘吁吁地说。

佐助拍开了鸣人小心翼翼生怕弄疼了佐助以至于基本上没用的手，鸣人缩回手，眼巴巴看着佐助自己清理后穴，感到有一丢丢小小的委屈。

可是佐助这个动作带着一些小色情，虽然是在清理，动作却很勾人。他自己来明显比鸣人来得效率要快，但动作也粗暴地可怕。鸣人不合时宜地去想象佐助自慰的情景，不禁汗颜，脑子里只剩下了一句古诗词。

樯橹（强撸）灰飞烟灭啊。

佐助的下身浸在水里，他的手指就这样戳进去，深入，搅动，抽出，带出鸣人射进去的精，好似这不是他的身体，而是飞机杯什么的，动作粗暴得随便。如此重复，一直到将精液全都排出。鸣人看着都觉得痛，心想手指换成是他的家伙的话给佐助施加的伤害一定更大。虽然很爽，但是还是觉得以后和佐助做爱不再用肛交式了。

鸣人还是过不去心里那道坎儿，抹着鼻子说：

对不起啊，佐助，一不小心就......

没事，我喜欢你射进来，你射便是了。佐助眼都没抬，自顾自地擦拭着身体，不然你以为如果我不许你射进来还会让你这么随心所欲地操我吗？

鸣人一时语塞，沉默几秒，又小声地问，做完之后不会很痛吗？

当然会。

佐助终于舍得用他珍贵的正眼看着鸣人了，它没有解释，只是这样看着鸣人，说：

可是你忘记了吗？我说过我喜欢，千金难买我乐意。

鸣人想说，虽然很爽，但是在某些角度来说，我可不太喜欢......但最后他还是把话咽回了肚子里。

大学生活就在与佐助暧昧不清的情人关系之中开始了。虽然没有口头的承诺，但鸣人仍然是把佐助当作自己的男朋友看待的。虽然在向外人介绍的时候，还是以兄弟相称。但只要是和鸣人熟的人都知道他俩的关系不仅仅是好得能穿同一条裤裆的那种，还是能在同一个被窝里拉灯的那种。

鸣人自以为佐助那日的主动就是认定了这种关系，于是更加坚定了了要与佐助柴米油盐一辈子的想法。大一的时候就带着自己的一帮朋友创了业，两个年头过去手头上充裕了很多，有了点自己的钱，就寻思着要给佐助一个严肃的承诺，就在不久的将来。然而这场注定是独角戏的悲剧早已在他无法掌控之时便已拉开了序幕，任由他再怎么后天去改变去弥补也无法挽回。

难得的同学聚会，惯例的小游戏，真心话大冒险。在欢愉的气氛下大家都有些放松，于是当问到鸣人有无女朋友，鸣人坦诚说没有的时候，一位同学大胆地追问了下去，那男朋友有吗？

这提问颇有些明知故问的感觉，让平时与鸣人熟的人感到有些尴尬，除了佐助。他坐在那边静静地听，对于他和鸣人之间的绯闻根本就一无所知，但听到问题时还是愣了愣。他和鸣人之间的关系，到底是什么样的呢？

朋友，是朋友，却又不是朋友。恋人，不是恋人，却又像恋人。朋友以上，恋人未满。佐助盯着自己眼前那杯凉白开发呆，想道，他们之间绝对说不上是爱恋，至于那些事也只不过是一个意外造成的额外的意外罢了，鸣人他其实根本就没有想过有这一天的到来吧。如果不是因为佐助，也许鸣人早就找到了温柔体贴的女朋友了呢......可是却因为一场佐助下下狠心就能够避免的“意外”，都是因为佐助那时没有反抗的决心，被半推半就着和鸣人上了床，事后像个受害者一样看起来惨兮兮的，他才不得已想要对佐助负责，从而拒绝了其他人的爱慕。实际上佐助知道他们他妈的走到现在这步自己的原因其实占了很大的比重，因为他有选择的余地。

佐助突然感觉自己很狡猾，连自己的青梅竹马都不放过。想要鸣人更多的爱，但他深知自己不配：他的心早已被那个男人所牵走，胸腔内空无一物。可鸣人的陪伴却在无形中点燃了他胸腔内的一把火焰，让他如同重获新生一般，好似重新感到了正常人的爱与生活。

于是他开始惧怕这把火的熄灭，也恼怒着自己对这把火的依恋。他也有想过要控制，与鸣人保持一个安全的距离，想要独立，摆脱一切的牵扯与绊。但当他初次发现当与鸣人接触时，便会将那个男人留下的阴影驱赶一点时，他还是犹豫了。

这份犹豫一直到新的阴影叠加到了旧阴影之上差点令他窒息时才停止，他知道自己必须面临一个抉择。

离开或者继续。

没有回头路可以走了。宇智波佐助回首看向以前走过的路，都已分崩离析，他与鸣人的种种也都变成了过去与封存在记忆中的有关于那个男人的回忆一同皲裂。当他重新获得思考的能力的时候，第一时间选择了逃跑，惊慌却没办法停止离开的脚步，每一步都伴随着身体上的疼痛，却让他更加地清醒。他一个人漫无目的地在街边走着，热闹与繁华与他毫不相干，他像是一头城市的困兽。他忘记自己走了多久，回过神来发现自己竟然走在回旅馆的路上。

他站在跨河大桥上，突然感到一阵由饥饿带来的虚弱。他才想起别说是饥饿的状态下了，自己的身体现在根本吃不消这样的长途跋涉。而且这么做并不能够真正从鸣人身边离开，因为他们早已将彼此安放进了彼此的未来——两人心照不宣的，怎样都好，都不是恋人的位置。无论是出自什么角度来说，他出走的这一举动都蠢得不能再蠢了。

宇智波佐助想起放在酒店背包里的那两张高铁的单程票，行程写的就是明天的日期。他不单单只是要和鸣人一起，还是要去上学的，说什么也不可能连学都不要上了。而他此刻的举动却在为明天准时出行制造麻烦，甚至在他摸出手机的那一刻才发现，他的手机因为电量过低而自动关机了。

他这下是真的被困在城市的车水马龙之中了。

他无力地靠在桥边，并不想做过多的挣扎。也许那一刻他产生了一丝无助感，一丝丝脆弱——那都是以往的他不允许的，只有面对那个男人时才会有的特殊感受。

可那个男人此刻与他相隔半个地球，却还是对他产生了像磁铁一般分不开的影响，一种潜移默化的影响，无时无刻不在发作的影响，让他感到惶恐的影响，正如此刻，也绝非一朝一夕能够造就。

看似偶然的事件实则是一种必然，而被他隐藏的脆弱却又时时刻刻地存在。

他开始感到情绪不能够自已。他的怨恨重新爆发，可这次怨恨的不仅仅是那个男人，还有他自己。

是他将鸣人卷进了自己与那个男人之间的混沌旋涡，这样的认知让他更加难以自控。

混乱的鸣笛声响起，他都像没有听见一般出神。漩涡鸣人在那一刻想道，如果这时候有一辆车失控地朝佐助冲去，他绝对会当场失去佐助，幸亏没有发生这样的事，否则他会后悔一辈子。可即便内心多么痛苦多么挣扎，当宇智波佐助听到漩涡鸣人喜悦的叫唤时，内心的惊喜却占据了全部的主导地位。

他心中的防备逐渐瓦解，事情就是这样一发不可收拾的。

可他却始终对鸣人怀有愧疚，因为他的原因，这份关系绝不可能永久地持续。他深知失去原本美好的一切的痛苦，才更加不希望鸣人也同他一般经历一遍，可他却因为头脑的发热与任性，狡猾地抱着破罐子破摔的心理与鸣人做了更多不知廉耻的事情，并试图美其名。他看到鸣人眼中对他炙热的感情，却不知道那名叫爱。他便褪去锋芒，做到他唯一能够做到的最后一步，满足他的欲望。

如若哥哥看到现在的我的话，一定会觉得我丢脸并且嗤之以鼻吧......自从与鸣人越界后宇智波佐助曾不止一次这样想过，却又安慰自己过去的就让它过去吧，反正自己已经被抛弃过一次了不是么？再来一次也没什么大不了的，他早就失去了选择的机会，痛苦地被所深爱之人安排地明明白白。宇智波鼬的离去让他清楚地感受到了被撕裂的痛苦，即便自己再怎么努力也追赶不上，没有能力去改变，只能一次次地被留在原地......

已经够丢人了，都是哥哥把我变成现在这样的......鸣人又有何不可呢？宇智波佐助这样自嘲且自我解脱着。

他接受了鸣人在一堆人起哄下支支吾吾的告白，看着鸣人一脸惊喜的表情，佐助也不禁弯起了嘴角。他处在热闹之处，却又突然开始期待他优秀的哥哥带着嫂子回国后看见自己和鸣人手挽着手，嘴碰着嘴，在同居关系下向他宣布他们的情侣关系，并且做着一切情人该做的事情——与宇智波鼬当初对他做的也就是上行下效的关系时，表情又会是怎样呢？无论是愠怒也好，是无视也罢，都是他宇智波佐助的胜利啊。

啊，我爱你。我爱你。爱既可以廉价且不知廉耻地天天挂在嘴边，也可以是一个少年的满脸通红的珍贵无比。

而宇智波佐助将这两种都得到了，也做出了抉择与取舍。

夜晚，他与鸣人做爱，在心里第一次以恋人的身份与鸣人做爱，先前的无尽缠绵悱恻都一点一点地随着感情的深入而消散如烟。佐助想起之前与鸣人一同去澡堂搓澡，看见鸣人背后有一小块皮肤的颜色比周围皮肤的颜色黯淡一点。他故意用力地按了一下，鸣人反应并不算大。他指着这块皮肤问鸣人：

你这里怎么了？为什么会有这样的印记？

鸣人转过头看镜子里自己的背影，看到那一小块深色的痕迹，心中了然：

喔，你说那个啊，那是很久以前弄的了，是伤疤，现在已经完全好了啊我说！

怎么弄的？为什么我不知道？佐助纳闷地开口。

呃呃。可能是因为佐助那个时候身体也不太舒服吧...！而且我也没有告诉佐助......

什么意思？佐助歪了歪头。

就...就是，就是那次啊我说，那次...鸣人沾了泡沫的手在空中比划着，你还发着烧，醒来之后就想下床，结果差点跌倒在地上，那一记可不会轻喔。那边是我当时给你当肉垫的时候擦破的。但是不知道为什么就留下了这样的印记了......

...我想也许是因为，身体想让我记住那一天吧......我与你的...第一次那样的亲密接触......鸣人有点尴尬地挠了挠脸。

于是那块印记真的从它出现的那一刻起一直陪伴着鸣人，无论如何也消不去。明明当时的伤口并不大也不深，还及时用黄药水擦过了。但鸣人也并没有放在心上，如果不是佐助再一次发现并且提起，他都快忘了背上还有一块小伤口了。

佐助看不见鸣人的背面，一边承受着鸣人的撞击一边用双手攀上鸣人的双肩，然后到达背部，抚摸了起来，寻找着那块深色的痕迹，即便看不到也有着记忆以及感应，在情欲的一波波浪潮下探索着那块属于他的领域。最终在鸣人释放在佐助体内的时候，佐助也精准地找到了那一小块皮肤，一边痉挛着跟着鸣人一起射了出来，又一边用手重重地朝那小块皮肤处按压了下去，惹得鸣人浑身打了个颤。

那里，是那块伤疤吧。鸣人喘着粗气在佐助耳边说。

是。佐助回答道。

不要随便给我增加什么奇怪的敏感点啊我说！小佐助刚刚一按那里就像浑身触了电~~一样！鸣人又打了一个寒战，装作小孩埋进了佐助的怀里渴求安慰。

行了你多大了你......佐助推搡着鸣人埋在自己怀里的头，却难掩脸上的笑意，按了按太阳穴说：

毕竟那里是我给你打下的烙印。

是我为了你给自己打下的烙印。

鸣人不满地纠正道，随后两个人的对话便终止在了新一轮的亲吻当中。

-END-

感谢观看

**Author's Note:**

> ·脑洞源自2019年末，于2020年初开了文档，2021年初再次回顾。初衷应该是鸣人对于自己的感情过于迟钝以至于身体都无法忍受，像他这种只会压抑与自我欺骗的人来说，只有生米煮成熟饭才能让他正确认识自己的感情，这篇也算是了了我一个鸣佐在一起的心愿。但是在原本想好的剧情上产生了非常多的魔改，与原本想好的剧情有很大出入。  
> ·因为和一开始想的剧情有大出入所以基本上没有大纲就开始乱写【x】无论是剧情还是什么的都挺有bug的，而且其实有些地方处理我还是不是很满意，但是因为这样的地方太多了改起来感觉整篇都要重写所以我就放弃了XD所以可能会导致有些重要的东西没有很好地表现出来这样的问题。就有可能导致有些剧情有争议和看不懂的地方XD但是我懒得改了就随便看看吧【太不要脸了！！！】


End file.
